


Bilbo in....... 'What'land?

by awrittendisaster



Category: Alice in Wonderland - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Cross Over, Gen, Slight cross dressing, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awrittendisaster/pseuds/awrittendisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins finds himself in a world that is no longer Middle Earth, but how can he get back to The Shire and his friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilbo in....... 'What'land?

Bilbo woke up in a light sweat, his breathing heavy and quick as his dream woke him. He felt like he had been eaten, chewed and then spat out. Running one of his hands over his face, Bilbo slipped out of his bed deciding there was no time like the present to have some breakfast. His first destination was to the pantry of his Hobbit hole, well rather one of the many pantries he owned. Grabbing a couple of eggs, some ham and even a few sausages, Bilbo then proceeded to his kitchen to cook his food.  
Once his raw ingredients were cooked to his liking, the Hobbit plated up his breakfast and then walked down the long corridor to his table and chair. As Bilbo ate he mused to himself of all the tasks he could do that day, but they would have to wait until he had spent some morning sun out in his garden and smoking his pipe. It was a past time favourite hobby of the Hobbit. 

Having finished his breakfast and cleaning up his plate and fork, Bilbo grabbed his pipe and walked out through his Green round door into his garden. As always Bilbo would go and sit on his bench before lighting his pipe. He took a couple of tokes on the pipe and exhaled some well crafted smoke rings into the atmosphere. It was shortly after this that Bilbo noticed that no other Hobbit was outside, nobody was working or tending to their gardens. 'Well that is odd' He thought to himself. 

Hours had passed, during that time, Bilbo had gone in to make himself second breakfast and had finished his errands he needed to do about his home. Feeling the need for some light reading, Bilbo picked up his letters and a newspaper from the table, and yet again went outside. Still no other Hobbit could be seen. A frown formed on Bilbo's face, "Well just where is everybody?" He spoke aloud. 

If Bilbo would have blinked at that moment he would have missed it, as from the corner of his eye he saw movement. He turned his head, only to find nothing there, then again over at his neighbors Hobbit hole. It was then that Bilbo thought he was seeing things, coming down the pathway in a rushed manor was a rabbit, not just any rabbit though. This rabbit was white in colour and although he may have been rushing, he was elegant. On its person was a dark blue and silver lined coat, on its head was a mixture of waved fur darker in colour than its body, however a single light strand of hair was in its patch of dark.  
"I'm Late! I'm Late! No time to sit around and wait! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" The rabbit exclaimed, having seen Bilbo and continued to run down through Hobbiton.

Before Bilbo could even make out anything that had happened right before his eyes, he had found that his feet were already moving and he was running after the White Rabbit. Curse his mothers blood being so strong when he was near an adventure or even danger, a Took shall do as a Took does. "WAIT! Mr Rabbit!" Bilbo cried out, as he chased down the creature. Jumping over fences that got in his way, bee lining his movements until they reached the hole of the Gamgee's. 

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" The rabbit rushed his words again before opening the door of the Hobbit hole and inside, no knocking just let himself in unannounced. Bilbo however knocked and waited but with no reply he opened the Hobbit's door, it was then a huge gust of wind hit Bilbo from behind and knocked him inside. Expecting to hit the floor, Bilbo outstretched his arms to take some of the impact, his eyes squeezing shut. Much to Bilbo's dismay he did not land on the floor, nore did he feel any arms around him. His eyes opened as he became aware of what was happening.  
Bilbo had been blown into a deep hole, it was wide in size, looking upward, the Hobbit could see he had fallen rather far, but still had not touched a bottom. Although it was dark, Bilbo could make out clocks against the walls that surrounded him as he plummeted downwards, it was then he decided to look down. He couldn't see anything, all he could see was the puffed out material of his blue and white apron dress. "Wait a minute I don't wear dresses!?" Bilbo spoke, his hands running over the material, he could feel he had undergarments on but that was all he had on other than this material made for females. "What is happenening to me?"  
As soon as his words left his mouth, Bilbo reached the end of the hole he had fallen down, as he couldn't see, Bilbo could not prevent the impact he was about to make with the floor. With a loud thud, the Hobbit hit the floor, causing him to black out.


End file.
